I Won't Forget Her
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Noah's at a school dance for his brother Dave, and gets set up with a girl named Dawn. He spends time with her, and when he has to go, he knows he'll never forget her. Started as a oneshot, now is multichapter! R&R!
1. Meeting Her

Noah didn't dance, at least not until his brother Dave invited him to a big dance at school. "Come on, bro! I want to dance with Sky, but don't want to go by myself!" he begged.

"Fine, only for you. I can just sit around and read or something." Noah knew the party would just be teens partying and dancing, and honestly it sounded boring.

"Yay! What if I ask Sky to set you up on a date? She has loads of friends, I'm sure one of them can dance with you!" Dave said happily.

"Whatever, Dave." Noah just stalked off to his room, and read a book. He couldn't believe he was doing this for his brother.

The party had been coming up that Friday, and Dave was waiting for Noah when he got home. He pulled him into the house, saying, "Let's get you ready!"

Moments later, Noah was dressed in a tan shirt, black dress pants, and tan dress shoes. Dave told him he looked great, but all Noah said was, "Whatever."

Dave was driving them to the dance, and the brothers showed up and joined the crowd of students waiting for the dance to start. They had to yell to hear each other's voices, but it got quieter once they were inside. There were flashing lights everywhere, music playing, and that was exactly why Noah hadn't wanted to come. It wasn't his type of place.

"Wait here, Noah. I'll get Sky." Dave said, and came back seconds later with Sky following him. Sky was dressed in a yellow dress with a purple stripe at the waist, and a purple pearl necklace.

"Hi, Noah. Dave told me he wants me to set you up with one of my friends?" Sky asked him. Noah playfully punched his brother's arm, but nodded at Sky.

"Follow me, then! I have one friend you may like." Sky led Noah and Dave through the crowds of people dancing, and eventually they saw a pale-skinned girl with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes standing alone. "This is my friend, Dawn!"

"Hi, Sky, Dave, Noah." Dawn smiled when she saw them, and gave a small wave. "Who're your friends?"

Sky pointed to each of the boys. "Dave, his brother Noah."

Dawn laughed. "I knew that, I was messing with you."

"Okay then. Dawn, will you do me a favor and dance with Noah? He doesn't have a date."

"Well, sure!"

Dave and Sky went off to dance, and Noah got a better look at Dawn. She was wearing a pale purple dress, which ended just about where her skirts did every day at school. Her hair was put up on top of her head, and she had put on a hint of makeup. "Hi, Dawn."

"So, are we going to dance?" Dawn said, straight to the point. "We can hurry before it's too crowded."

"Nah, I didn't even want to come. I only came for my brother. And now, it looks like he's fine without me." Noah pointed to where Sky and Dave were dancing. "So, I may just stay here."

"Okay, I will too. I knew you weren't much of a dancer, anyway." Dawn leaned back against a table, like what she had just said wasn't weirdly true.

"How? I never said that."

"I can see people's auras. I know everyone's secrets, I know everything about them basically. For instance, you act cynical but really don't think that way." Dawn smiled at Noah, trying to keep from laughing at his shocked expression.

"Okay then." Noah looked on at the crowds, minding his own business.

"So, are we just gonna stand here? We can maybe sit outside or take a walk, it's not like anyone'll notice." Dawn continued to impress Noah. She knew it, too. "I know you've always wanted to do that."

"Yeah, I guess I've always wanted to."

"Well, let's go then!" Dawn grabbed Noah's arm, pulling him outside. It was warm out, so they hadn't brought any jackets with them. They walked around for a while, Dawn pointing out things like fireflies or bird's nests. It was actually really fun, since she knew just what to talk about and just what he liked.

When they got back to the school, it was just as crowded and loud as they remembered. Dawn knew how much Noah hated parties like that, and asked him, "Should we just sit outside?"

"Sure." Noah was actually starting to warm up to Dawn, she wasn't as strange as he thought. She was actually sweet and kind. "If you want to."

Dawn laughed, blushing the tiniest bit. She showed him where a bench was, and they sat down. It was a peaceful night, and Noah just sat back and relaxed.

"This is really nice, Dawn."

"I know, it's so pretty out at night."

They sat in silence a few minutes longer, then finally Sky and Dave appeared out of nowhere. "We didn't see you dancing, where were you?"

"Hi Sky. Noah and I were just sitting outside."

"So you were out all night?"

"Yeah, we went on a walk."

"Well, Sky's ready to go home. I'm driving her home, so let's go."

"Okay, Dave." Noah tirned to Dawn. "Bye."

"Bye, Noah." Dawn waved, and quickly kissed his cheek. "I'll see you some other time."

As Dave drove home, Noah thought about Dawn. "I definitely won't forget her."


	2. Seeing Her Outside

Noah was still confused by last night, with Dawn. He'd admit she was interesting, but not that he liked her. He could never forget someone who could read auras. Never.

Dave had seemed pretty happy after the dance. He'd told Noah, "Guess what? Sky asked if we could hang out later!"

"Great." The last thing Noah needed was his brother obsessing over Sky. "When?"

"In an hour. She's coming over here, by the way."

Noah stood up from where he was reading. "Sky's coming over here? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"She just texted me, okay?"

Noah calmed down. "Okay, okay. But what'll I do?"

"Maybe just walk to the library or something? I don't know."

"Fine." Noah headed for the door. "I'll just go now."

Dave nodded. "Okay, see you later!"

Noah started walking towards the library he always went to. It was a nice day, but he'd planned on reading at home, and maybe watchng TV. But of course, Dave had to invite Sky over. "Why did he invite her over today?"

"He just wants to talk to her, Noah." A high-pitched sweet voice came from behind him. "You know how much he likes her."

"Dawn? How'd you know I was here?" Noah turned around, seeing Dawn walking behind him with a bird on her finger.

"I saw you walking past my house." Dawn pointed to a nearby house, where Noah had just walked by.

"Oh, okay." Noah turned around, so Dawn could catch up with him.

"How've you been doing, Noah?"

"Okay, I guess. I was planning on staying home, but Dave has Sky coming over."

"Well, you can still do things."

"I know, I know." Noah looked at Dawn. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere. I like to walk and see what animals there are. It's peaceful, and fun."

"Cool."

"Thanks."

"What about you, Noah?"

"Walking to the library. I have nothing better to do."

"Don't you want to do anything else?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not. Dave may have Sky over a long time."

Dawn showed Noah the way to a place she loved to go to. "I like to go to the garden here, it helps me relax."

"It is really pretty."

"I know. And the flower's auras are really pretty... the ones that exist anyway." Dawn looked around, a bit sad.

"Flowers have auras? And what do you mean, the ones that exist?"

"All things living have auras. Flowers count. And some of them are dying. I heard stories that this place may close soon." Dawn looked around her, sitting on a bench. Noah sat next to her.

"Do you believe them?"

"I try not to." Dawn smiled a small smile at Noah. "It gets hard, though."

"Well, at least you can come here now. Enjoy it while you can, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

They sat in silence for a while, looking around them. Sewing the bright flowers and animals at the garden, it was relaxing. Finally, Dawn looked at Noah. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Well, sitting here a while made me kind of hungry. Let's get something to eat, maybe." Noah stood up. "If you want."

Dawn smiled. "That sounds good."

Noah was the one who got to choose where they went to eat. But instead of getting actual food, they went to get coffee.

"What do you think, Dawn?" Noah asked Dawn as she slowly drank some coffee.

"It's good." Dawn smiled at Noah again, before looking outside.

"Yeah, I like it." Noah smiled back, and followed where Dawn was looking. "What's wrong?"

Dawn pointed to a tree outside. "It'll die soon."

Noah saw the tree leaning over into the parking lot. "There'll be more trees, Dawn."

Suddenly, Noah's phone rang. "Hello?" he said, picking it up. "Oh, she is? Okay."

Dawn looked at him. "What happened?"

"Dave said Sky left the house. I can go back now."

"Okay... I can help you get home. Since you came alone."

Noah nodded. "That'd be nice."

Dawn smiled, blushing a tiny bit. "Let's go then."

When they were walking, it was still light out. They were able to see better now, and got home in what felt like too little time. Noah smiled apologetically at Dawn. "Sorry it didn't last long."

"It's okay, Noah. Here." Dawn put a small piece of paper in his hand. "It's my phone number. You can call me." Then, she left. Noah walked into the house, seeing Dave sitting on the couch eating chips.

"Hi, Dave. How was hanging out with Sky?"

"Good. How was the library?"

Noah sat next to his brother. "I didn't go."

"What? You didn't go? What did you do?"

Noah put Dawn's phone number in his pocket. "I spent the day-"

Dave cut off his brother. "Doing what? Were you with anyone?"

"Maybe." Noah buried the paper deeper in his pocket. He didn't suddenly want Dave to see it and say, "I knew you liked her, Noah!"

"Who? Please tell me."

"Uh... Dawn."

"Cool! You two are so cute together!" Dave noticed the paper in his brother's hand. "What's that?"

"Dawn said I could call her." He quickly showed it to Dave. "It's her number."

Dave smiled. "Maybe you can start dating!"

"Maybe." Noah said. "Maybe."


End file.
